Amanita Muscaria
by Aoi-Umay
Summary: Liburan musim panas klub basket Seirin harus rela berantakaan saat sebuah teror dan ke-OOC yang diderita Kuroko mulai mengancam perkemahan mereka. Warn : typo, OOC, abal, humor gagal, absurd. Pairing : KagaKuro
1. Chapter 1

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apakah kita harus selalu bersembunyi seperti ini?"

Ketiga pemuda menatap sang gadis dengan tatapan yang sama. Sama-sama kebingungan.

"Atau kita ikat saja dia?" usul salah satu pemuda bersurai hitam.

"Tunggu... dia hanya ingin Kagami-kun bukan? Korbankan saja dia."

Rupanya hanya usul sang kapten Seirin yang dapat diterima oleh dua orang yang lain, sedangkan pemuda yang bernama Kagami hanya dapat pucat pasi mendengar titah sang kapten yang mengatakan harus mengorbankannya.

"Hei... kenapa harus aku!" teriak si surai merah histeris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Amanita Muscaria***

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatosi**

**Story by Aoi-Umay**

**Pairing : KagaKuro**

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC, alur berantakan, absurd, abal dll**

**DLDR, R&R please...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Liburan musim panas, untuk banyak orang liburan musim panas adalah liburan yang paling dinantikan, karena pada hari seperti ini matahari akan bersinar dengan cerahnya sehingga banyak orang yang akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlibur ke pantai, bersantai di rumah atau berkemah di pegunungan yang indah. Dan hal itulah yang sedang dilakukan oleh klub basket Seirin mereka berencana untuk berkemah dan menghabiskan sisa masa libur musim panas mereka.

Ya... Walaupun judul awalnya adalah liburan musim panas, namun sayangnya sang pelatih mereka Aida Riko belum puas jika belum menyiksa anak buah mereka dengan latihan neraka yang sudah dia siapkan. Dan seperti inilah nasib ke sembilan pemuda klub basket Seirin, tengah berlari naik turun gunung, berlatih passing dan dribbel dengan halangan pohon-pohon dan segudang kegiatan yang melibatkan alam sekitar.

Demi menghemat keuangan milik klub basket yang memang sangat sedikit, Aida memutuskan untuk memasak sendiri makan malam untuk ke sembilan anak buahnya, walaupun niatnya untuk memasak sudah coba dicegah oleh sang kapten Hyuga Junpei, tapi sayangnya sikap keras kepala Aida hari ini lebih keras dari pada biasanya, disaat semua anggota klub tengah menjalani nasib buruknya berlatih dan berlari dalam hutan. Sang pelatih sedang sibuk di dekat tendanya dengan bahan makanan yang sudah mereka beli saat dalam perjalanan menuju tempat perkemahan.

**OoO**

"Tada... this is it, makan malam ala chef Riko." ucap Riko penuh kebanggaan yang luar biasa sedangkan kesembilan pemuda yang ada di depannya sedang merusaha menahan mual yang mendadak menjalari perut mereka.

"Ano~ apakah makanan ini benar-benar bisa dimakan?" tanya salah satu pemuda surai baby blue yang paling pendek dari kedelapan orang yang lain.

Semua pasang mata sedang manatap Kuroko -sang penanya- dengan tatapan horor, terang-terangan mengatakan hal itu pada pelatih mereka, sama artinya dengan mengali kuburnya sendiri.

"Nee~ tentu saja ini bisa dimakan Kuroko-kun," Aida menyodorkan piring ke arah pemuda minim ekspresi itu. "Silahkan dinikmati nasi karenya Kuroko-kun."

GLEK

Semua remaja yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya mampu berpucat ria saat melihat piring yang tadi diklam sebagai nasi kare dihidangkan dihadapan mereka.

Mereka menatap lekat-lekat cairan coklat kehitaman yang berbaur dengan nasi putih -atau lebih tepat jika disebut dengan bubur- di sampingnya, kare milik pelatih muda mereka itu lebih pantas disebut sebagai cairan lumpur lapindo atau lahar dingin gunung merapi.

"Cepat makan, atau ku tambahkan lagi porsi latihan kalian." ancam Aida Riko sambil tersenyum mengerikan ke arah sembilan pemuda yang tengah duduk saling berhadapan di depan tenda miliknya.

"Itadakimasu~" ucap mereka serempak. Sebelum akhirnya...

BRUK... BRUK... BRUK...

Mereka pingsan satu persatu.

**OoO**

"Ano~ Kagami-kun, apa yang harus kita cari untuk bahan makan malam hari ini?" tanya si surai baby blue pada partnernya dalam misi pencarian bahan makanan.

Setelah adegan pingsan masal yang terjadi karena masakan maut Aida Riko, semua terpaksa melakukan pencarian bahan makanan dalam hutan yang gelap, sembilan pemuda yang ada dibagi menjadi tiga kelompok. Kelompok pertama terdiri dari Hyuga Junpei, Mitobe Rinnosuke, dan Izuki Shun mencari kayu bakar. Kelompok dua yang terdiri dari Koganei Shinji, Kagami Taiga dan Kuroko Tetsuya yang bertugas mencari bahan makanan. Dan kelompok yang terakhir adalah Kawahara Koichi, Fukuda Hiroshi dan Furihata Kouki mencari air.

"Cari saja jamur, atau dedaunan yang bisa dimasak." Jawab pemuda surai merah yang berjalan beriringan di samping Kuroko.

Hari makin gelap, menandakan matahari sebentar lagi akan tenggelam, mereka juga tidak mungkin untuk turun gunung dan membeli bahan makanan di kaki bukit karena saat mereka kembali tentu saja hari sudah sangat gelap. Dan sialnya adalah sang chef amatir –Aida Riko- sudah memasak habis seluruh bahan masakan yang mereka miliki.

"Hey... aku menemukan banyak jamur disini!" seru sang senpai surai coklat pada dua manusia yang sedang sibuk memetik beberapa dedaunan yang mereka anggap dapat dimakan.

Bergegas kedua pemuda itu berlari manuju tempat sang senpai yang berjongkok sambil menetik beberapa jamur yang baru saja dia temukan.

"Banyak sekali jamurnya Koganei-senpai, kau memang pandai menemukan bahan makanan, tak salah pelatih mengembankan tugas ini padamu." puji di alis bercabang sedang yang dipuji hanya menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

**OoO**

"Nee~ apakah jamur ini tidak beracun?" tanya sang pelatih saat kelompok dua datang membawa sekeranjang penuh jamur berwarna merah dengan beberapa bintik putih pada kepalanya.

"Pasti bisa dimakan kalau dimasak." jawab Koganei menyakinkan, entah karena perut yang sangat lapar atau karena Riko sudah tertular penyakit polos dari Koganei sehingga dia langsung memerintah Kagami untuk memasak jamur merah itu.

Kelompok satu sudah selesai menyuplai kayu bakar untuk acara masak mereka, tapi karena para senpai itu merasa bertanggung jawab pada kelangsungan hidup para juniornya, sehingga membuat mereka berangkat lagi untuk mengumpulkan bahan makanan. Sedangkan kelompok tiga sepertinya belum berhasil menemukan sumber mata air.

Dengan setia Kuroko membantu Kagami bekerja di dapur darurat mereka. Kagami sedang menyalakan api dengan kayu bakar yang ada, sedangkan Koroko membantu si alis bercabang itu memotong jamur yang mereka kumpulkan.

Dalam diam Kagami memperhatikan surai baby blue itu seksama, mengamati setiap inci pemuda yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya, memperhatikan setiap gerakan luesnya dalam memegang pisau, dan mengamati setiap tetes keringat yang perlahan turun dari pelipis hingga ke dagunya, membayangkan bagaimana rasanya memeluk tubuh mungil partnernya itu sebelum suara membuyarkan fantasi anehnya.

"Akh..." gumam Kuroko sambil memandang jari telunjuk kanannya, secepat kilat sang surai merah itu beranjak dan sudah berdiri di samping Kuroko.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Kagami-kun, hanya jariku tergores pisau." jawab Kuroko dengan ekspresi super datarnya sambil menunjukkan ujung telunjuknya yang sudah bersimbah darah.

"Bakaa!" maki Kagami saat menyadari darah Kuroko sudah mengalir deras dari ujung jarinya.

'Tergores apanya kalau darah sampai mengelucur deras seperti ini' batin Kagami kesal.

Segera Kagami meraih tangan pucat pemuda dihadapannya, dan sedetik kemudian jari telunjuk bersimbah darah itu sudah berada dalam mulut hangat pemuda yang lebih tinggi, dan dihisapnya jari telunjuk itu perlahan untuk menghentikan pendarahan.

Harusnya wajah Kuroko menjadi pucat pasi karena banyaknya darah yang keluar dari ujung jarinya, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Wajah Kuroko memanas dan memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kau duduk saja, biarkan aku yang menyelesaikan sisanya." perintah pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu setelah memastikan darah yang keluar dari jari parternya sudah benar-benar berhenti.

**OoO**

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi seorang Kagami Taiga menyulap jamur merahnya menjadi hidangan yang layak dimakan walau hanya dengan bumbu sederhana dan sisa bahan makanan yang ada.

"Apakah sudah matang Kagami-kun? Aku sudah lapar?"

Si alis bercabang nampak terlonjak kaget saat menyadari ada orang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kuroko... jangan membuatku kaget seperti itu." sungut Kagami pada pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Gomen ne... jadi apakah masakanmu sudah matang?" tanyanya dengan wajah innocent miliknya.

"Sudah... apakah kau ingin mencicipinya?" tawar Kagami.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab tawaran dari Kagami barusan, sang koki hanya tersenyum simpul melihat manusia pendek di sampingnya ini. Paras polosnya selalu membuatnya tak mampu melepaskan diri dalam setiap urusan yang berhubungan dengannya.

"Aku suapi ya?" iseng. Kagami hanya menawarkan diri secara iseng, tidak ada niat unuk merayu apalagi menggoda. Namun anggukan kepala dari si surai baby blue itu membuat degup jantung Kagami menjadi menggila, disertai dengan wajah yang memanas dan merona.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar dikarenakan gugup yang mendadak dideritanya, Kagami menyodorkan sesendok jamur yang baru saja selesai dia masak.

"Aa... buka mulutmu Kuroko." pinta si alis bercabang.

Ketika masakan milik Kagami sudah mampir ke dalam mulut Kuroko, nampak beberapa orang tengah berlari dari arah depan tenda dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Tunggu... jangan makan jamur itu, itu jamur beracun!" teriak sang kapten, namun sepertinya Hyuga sudah terlambat, karena...

BRUUUKK...

Kuroko terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

**OoO**

**FlashBack**

"Apa semua sudah kembali Riko?" tanya sang kapten Seirin saat datang bersama kedua temannya, mereka sedikit beruntung karena menemukan rumah penduduk di dekat tempat perkemahan, sehingga kini mereka membawa sedikit sayur mayur dari kebun milik penduduk dan di tambah dengan beberapa lauk pauk sumbangan penduduk.

"Kelompok dua sudah kembali, sekarang Kagami dan Kuroko sedang memasak di belakang, sedangkan kelompok tiga belum kembali sejak tadi jadi aku meminta Koganei untuk mencari mereka." Jelas sang pelatih pada sang kapten.

"Jadi apa yang sedang mereka masak sekarang?"

Telunjuk sang gadis segera menunjuk jamur yang masih tersisa di dekat tendanya, sedangkan Hyuga yang mengikuti arah telunjuk pelatihnya itupun mendadak pucat pasi.

"Jangan sampai mereka makan jamur itu, itu jamur beracun." teriaknya.

**End of FlashBack**

"Mitobe... tolong cari air kelapa muda dan minta bantuan." Titah sang kapten yang segera dilaksakan oleh pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu.

"Hyuga-kun... apakah Kuroko akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Aida khawatir.

"Ya... kita hanya bisa berharap semoga dia baik-baik saja."

**OoO**

Kuroko sudah dipindahkan ke dalam tenda setelah menegak jamur berancun tadi, suhu tubuh Kuroko mendadak tinggi, dan hal itu makin membuat empat orang yang menemaninya menjadi lebih panik dari sebelumnya. Apalagi lagi hari semakin gelap dan kebetulan saja keempat ponsel mereka dengan laknatnya tak memperoleh sinyal.

"Sial." Maki Kagami saat kembali menatap layar ponselnya berkali-kali.

Sebuah suara lenguhan halus membuat para remaja itu segera mendekat ke arah tubuh pendek yang sedang berbaring.

Sedetik kemudian, kelopak mata itu membuka sempurna dan menerbitkan manik biru langit yang cerah, sebuah warna yang sangat kontras dengan wajah sang pemuda yang merah padam. Manik biru itu nampak sedang mengamati sekeliling, mengabsen setiap orang yang tengah duduk mengerubunginya.

Dan saat manik biru itu menemukan apa yang dicarinya, sebuah seringai yang tak pernah mereka lihat selama ini terpahat pada bibir mungil Kuroko dan tanpa ada yang dapat menduga hal yang terjadi selanjutnya. Kuroko menerjang Kagami yang tengah duduk bersimpuh di samping kanannya.

Chuuuu~

Sebuah kecupan mendarat dengan cepat pada pipi si surai merah yang masih belum sadar dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Ohayo Kagami-kun..."

Chu~

Sebuah kecupan singkat kini mendarat pada bibir Kagami yang sontak saja membuat ketiga orang yang lainnya langsung tercengang.

"Heeeeeeh!" teriak ketiga murid SMU Seirin yang tengah menjadi saksi sebuah peristiwa paling mengemparkan sepanjang dunia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N :**

Amanita Muscaria diambil dari nama salah satu jamur beracun, jamur ini mempunyai warna yang beragam seperti jingga, kuning, merah dan putih. Jamur ini juga memiliki cari unik yaitu bercak-bercak putih pada bagian kepalanya. Dampak memakan jamur ini adalah diare, muntah-muntah, koma dan vertigo. Dan pada batang jamur ini terdapat senyawa asam iboterat dan muscimol yang dapat membuat manusia mengalami halusinasi dan psikoaktif.

(www dot artikelspot dot com)

Akhir kata...

Ada keluhan, muntahan, kritikan, omelan, saran atau pujian #plak

Silahkan klik **Review**... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Dalam naungan tenda kecil warna biru yang membantunya menyembunyikan tubuh dari kejamnya angin malam, dalam nuansa sunyi hutan yang gelap, dan dalam keadaan aneh yang menyerang tubuhnya. Tak ada yang dapat diperbuatnya sekarang, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menuruti apa yang ada dihatinya, patuh pada nafsu yang tertimbun, berserah pada perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya. Membekukan semua logika, mematikan semua keadaan sekelilingnya, yang dia tahu, yang dia inginkan hanya satu. Ya hanya satu... yaitu selalu dekat bersama pemuda yang kini tengah menatapnya bingung.

***Amanita Muscaria***

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatosi**

**Story by Aoi-Umay**

**Pairing : KagaKuro / KuroKaga**

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC, alur berantakan, absurd, abal dll**

**DLDR, R&R please...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bingung...

Terkejut...

Heran...

Tidak percaya...

Tak ada yang bisa mengambarkan bagaimana perasaan para remaja yang kini masih membeku setelah menyaksikan pertunjukan yang paling mengemparkan kehidupan mereka. Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, junior mereka yang sangat baik hati, penurut dan super ramah dengan tenang mengecup partnernya sendiri dihadapan ketiga senpai mereka. Jika saja mereka tidak melihat bagaimana keadaan Kuroko sekarang, pasti mereka sudah mendapat teriakan dan makian atas perbuatan mesum mereka di depan umum.

Kagami Taiga, korban keganasan OOC sang partner masih tertegun, manik mata yang senada dengan surainya itu masih membelalak kaget setelah menerima ucapan selamat pagi (?) paling manis dari remaja pendek dihadapannya, yang masih dengan setia melingkarkan lengan pada lehernya.

Kuroko Tetsuya yang terkenal tak banyak omong, sangat tertutup dan selalu nampak misterius beberapa detik yang lalu sudah berhasil membuat detak jantungnya melompat dalam rongga dadanya. Kecupan pada pipi dan bibirnya masih terasa panas menyebar keseluruh wajahnya yang kini menampakkan raut wajah merah, malu.

Diliriknya pemuda yang telah lancang mencuri start dalam hubungan terselubung mereka. Tak ada dalam perkiraan seorang Kagami Taiga, bahwa dia akan kecolongan mendapatkan first kiss. Andaikan saja Kuroko yang tengah melakukannya, tidak dalam keadaan demam dan andaikan saja Kuroko melakukannya pada saat mereka hanya berdua tanpa ada saksi, tentu saja fic ini akan segera berubah menjadi rate M.

Menyadari mereka tak sedang sendiri, membuat Kuroko sejenak melepaskan diri dari sang partner, berbalik sebentar menghadapi ketiga senpai mereka yang masih duduk bersimpuh dan membeku.

Sejenak pemuda surai baby blue itu tersenyum kearah para senpainya. "Ohayo senpai..." sapanya dengan nada datar ciri khasnya.

'Kesempatan.' batin Kagami, sebelum akhirnya dia mengendap-endap meninggalkan tenda laknat itu untuk menenangkan hatinya sebelum semua orang dalam tenda itu menyadari seberapa merah raut wajahnya sekarang ini.

**OoO**

Kagami menyembunyikan diri pada balik pohon besar di belakang tenda miliknya, menenangkan diri berharap debaran jantung yang sempat mengila bisa kembali normal. Sejenak mengingat peristiwa yang baru saja dialaminnya membuat Kagami mengangkat tangannya untuk menelusuri jejang bibir Kuroko pada pipi dan bibirnya.

'Manis.' gumamnya, kecupan singkat itu membuatnya ketagihan, membuatnya tidak puas jika hanya menerima sebuah kecupan ringan, membuatnya menginginkan lebih, membuatnya menginginkan Kuroko sepenuhnya.

Kagami harus menepuk jidatnya sendiri untuk menyingkirkan pikiran kotornya pada sang partner, dia hampir saja lupa kalau kegilaan Kuroko adalah buah dari jamur aneh yang tadi disuapkannya.

'Bodoh..' makinya pada diri sendiri, tidak seharusnya dia menyuapkan makanan tidak jelas itu pada Kuroko, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan semuanya sudah terlanjur. Dia haarus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah dia perbuat, tidak malah melarikan diri seperti ini.

"KA~GA~MI-KUN~" sang empunya nama tecekat mendengar panggilan sang surai baby blue dengan suara parau namun menggoda, membuat hatinya terenyuh untuk segera datang. Tapi kenapa kakinya terasa terpaku pada bumi.

"Kau harus berbaring Kuroko-kun, kau sedang demam. Biarkan kami saja yang mencari Kagami." Sang pelatih mencoba menenangkan anak buahnya yang nampak hendak mengamuk begitu menyadari sang partner kabur begitu dia lengah.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu Kagami-kun." rajuknya dengan manja meruntuhkan hati siapapun yang menatapnya.

"Jangan keras kepala Kuroko!" hardik sang kapten Seirin, membuat Kuroko sempat menyiutkan nyalinya sebentar.

Kagami masih terpaku ditempatnya berdiri, mendengarkan keributan yang terjadi dari belakang pohon tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Aku mohon... biarkan aku mencari Kagami-kun!" Kuroko mencoba memberontak, melepaskan diri dari ketiga senpainya sedari dari memaksanya untuk kembali berbaring, dia tak ingin berbaring, dia tak ingin tidur, yang dia inginkan hanya Kagami berada di dekatnya, tidakkah para senpainya itu mengerti?

"Kau sedang demam Kuroko, tidakkan kau sedikit saja mematuhi perintah kami." pinta senpai pemilik eagle eyes itu pada juniornya.

Hyuga, Aida dan Izuki tak pernah menyangka bahwa junior imut mereka mempunyai tenaga yang lumayan besar dalam lekuk tubuh ringkih itu, terbukti dengan lepasnya jengkraman ketiga remaja yang berniat memaksa sang junior untuk tetap beristirahat dalam tendanya.

Dan Hyuga sang kapten masih bersikeras untuk menaklukan sang junior yang mendadak mengila, dia mencoba kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Kuroko yang hampir sampai pada pintu tenda, sebelum sebuah dorongan kuat menghantam dada sang kepten, membuatnya terlempar hingga menembus kain tenda dan langsung menghantam pohon di belakangnya. Dua remaja yang tersisa hanya bisa membekap mulut mereka menyaksikan kesadisan yang terjadi pada kapten mereka.

"Hyuga-kun/Hyuga!" teriak Aida dan Izuki bersamaan.

**OoO**

Keempat remaja itu kini tengah bergabung di tempat persembunyian Kagami, menghadapi si lembut Kuroko Tetsuya secara individu dalam keadaan seperti ini sangat tidak mungkin, yang ada mereka hanya akan menjadi korban ignite pass kai seperti yang terjadi pada kapten mereka.

Tak cukup hanya dengan memaksa si surai baby blue itu untuk istirahat, mereka harus punya rencana untuk menaklukan mantan anggota kiseki no sedai itu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apakah kita harus selalu bersembunyi seperti ini?"

Ketiga pemuda menatap sang gadis dengan tatapan yang sama. Sama-sama kebingungan.

"Atau kita ikat saja dia?" usul salah satu pemuda bersurai hitam serayaa membantu sang kapten pulih dari serangan Kuroko.

"Tunggu... dia hanya ingin Kagami-kun bukan? Korbankan saja dia."

Rupanya hanya usul sang kapten Seirin yang dapat diterima oleh dua orang yang lain, sedangkan pemuda yang bernama Kagami hanya dapat pucat pasi mendengar titah sang kapten yang mengatakan harus mengorbankannya.

"Hei... kenapa harus aku!" teriak si surai merah histeris.

"Karena dari tadi, Kuroko terus mencarimu, dan itu tandanya dia menginginkanmu." jawab ketiga senpai Kagami bersamaan. Sedangkan sang ace Seirin itu hanya bisa menatap para senpainya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

**OoO**

Setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari ketiga senpainya, Kuroko segera melesat keluar tenda dengan sedikit terhuyung untuk mencari keberadaan sang partner yang beberapa waktu lalu kabur saat dia lengah.

Empat remaja yang masih bersembunyi di belakang pohon itu saling berebut untuk mengintip bagaimana cara jalan Kuroko yang bergitu memprihatinkan, membuat siapapun yang melihat pasti mengira kalau tubuh pucat itu adalah mayat hidup.

Dan dengan satu dorongan dari ketiga remaja yang lain, membuat sosok jangkung bersurai merah itu keluar dari tempat bersembunyian mereka, dengan senyum yang tersungging samar dari ketiga senpainya. Aida, Hyuga dan Izuki hanya mengucapkan kalimat secara berlahan. "Semoga berhasil Kagami, dan semoga selamat dari keganasan ignite pass kai milik Kuroko."

Jika saja Kagami Taiga adalah pemuda dengan kemampuan khusus seperti Kuroko, pasti dia tidak akan mudah ditemukan. Tapi apa daya, sepertinya sang partner pendeknya memiliki radar untuk mencari keberadaannya, itu terbukti dengan baru saja sedetik Kagami dipaksa keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, Kuroko langsung membalikkan badannya, sambil tersenyum penuh misteri, langkah kecil Kuroko mulai mendekati sang tubuh jangkung.

"Kuroko... kau demam, lebih baik beristirahat saja di dalam tenda." suara baritone Kagami tak segarang biasanya, suaranya kini terkesan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Gelengan samar Kuroko adalah perwujudan jawaban 'Tidak' darinya. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu... aku sudah lama mencarimu Kagami-kun."

Hati Kagami melecos begitu bibir mungil Kuroko mulai bersuara, ah... berapa jahatnya dia, malah kabur begitu saja saat sang partner sangat membutuhkannya.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi partner pendeknya itu akan menjangkaunya, perlahan degup jantung Kagami mulai berdetak tak berirama, mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal pada otaknya bahwa mungkin kali ini Kuroko akan melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' padanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Kagami merasa kesulitan untuk menegak salivanya sendiri, seiring dengan semakin dekatnya sang partner yang kini menguarkan pesona yang luar biasa memikat. Kagami merasa curiga apa mungkin dia juga menjadi korban jamur dan membuatnya melihat halusinasi karena kini Kagami sedang melihat sang partner memandangnya penuh keinginan untuk memiliki.

Bosan dengan langkahnya yang pendek, Kuroko memutuskan untuk segera berlari dan memeluk si surai merah, mengabaikan segala pasang mata yang masih bersembunyi di balik pepohonan yang rindang tak jauh dari sana, mengabaikan kebekuan Kagami yang masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan situasi yang diterimanya.

"Kagami..." bisikan itu menguar penuh godaan, hembusan nafas lembut pada dadanya membuat semburat merah menghiasi wajah Kagami tanpa peringatan.

Lengan pucat itu membingkai wajahnya, memaksa manik merah itu bertemu dengan manik aqua. Si pemilik manik aqua tersenyum penuh makna sebelum kedua lengan itu membimbing Kagami agar lebih merendahkan tubuhnya, merunduk untuk menyambut bibir di bawahnya.

Dalam satu kejapan mata, kedua bibir itu saling bertemu menyebarkan panas tubuh Kuroko, kedua lengan yang sebelumnya berada pada wajah Kagami, kini beralih untuk memeluk leher jenjang sang partner. Sedangkan tangan Kagami masih dibiarkan mengantung diudara. Batinnya masih bergejolak dengan hebatnya, sisi gelap Kagami menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti permainan Kuroko, tapi akal sehatnya menyuruhnya berhenti, sebesar apapun mereka menginginkan hal ini, tapi sekarang Kuroko sedang dalam keadaan demam, ditambah lagi dia dalam keadaan keracunan jamur, ada kemungkinan bahwa esok harinya Kuroko tidak akan ingat apapun tentang hari ini.

Kagami mencoba melepaskan diri dari kungkungan si kecil, tapi semakin dia berusaha untuk terbebas, semakin erat pula Kuroko memeluknya, semakin tak ada jarak diantara mereka.

Kuroko sadar, bahwa manusia jangkung dihadapannya ini tak bisa dikuasai dengan mudah, bosan dengan sikap pasif Kagami dalam menghadapi kecupannya, membuat Kuroko makin ingin menaklukan sang ace Seirin itu. Kuroko mulai mengingit lembut bibir bawah Kagami, membuat si surai merah sedikit mengerang dan membuka sedikit bibirnya.

'Kesempatan.' batin nista Kuroko.

Tanpa buang waktu, Kuroko segera melesakkan lidahnya untuk mengeksplorasi bibir pemuda dihadapannya, mengecap semua rasa di dalam rongga hangat sang partner, menyelususi setiap baris giginya yang rapi.

'Masih pasif pula ternyata.'

Kesal dengan sikap pasif sang partner membuat Kuroko makin ingin menjailinya, tangan kanannya mendadak sudah terlepas dari leher jenjang Kagami dan menghilang untuk meraba daerah dada Kagami dari balik t-shirt hitam tanpa lengannya.

"Uuh..."

Lengkuhan samar itu membuat jemari Kuroko makin bergerilya nakal di dalam sana, sadar telah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, jemari lentiknya tak henti-hentinya mempermainkan dua tonjolan kecil yang menghiasi dada bidang Kagami.

Persetan dengan semua orang yang kini masih menatap mereka dari balik pepohonan, masa bodoh jika para senpainya akan menghukumnya dengan keras, tak peduli jika besok Kuroko akan melupakan semuanya, yang pasti kini Kagami sudah tergoda. Rangsangan yang dilakukan Kuroko membuat Kagami sudah membuang akal sehatnya jauh-jauh, yang diinginkanya sekarang adalah menghentikan dominasi si pendek dan mendominasinya.

Aida sudah hampir pingsan bersimbah darah karena live action yang mereka saksikan, sedangkan Hyuga dan Izuki masih membeku menatap kedua juniornya yang kini berlaku mesum. Semua sudah melupakan niat awal Kagami dikorbankan.

Hyuga adalah orang pertama yang sadar atas kegilaan yang terjadi, membiarkan sang junior bertindak semaunya hanya akan membuat demam Kuroko makin parah.

"Hey... apa yang kalian lakukan, selagi Kuroko lengah kita harus segera menangkapnya." Titah sang kapten menyadarkan kedua remaja yang masih menatap adegan live action dihadapannya, bergegas Aida dan Izuki mengambil peralatan perang mereka melawan Kuroko dan mulai mengendap-endap menuju pasangan yang masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri itu.

**OoO**

Kagami sudah berhenti menjadi pasif dan kini tengah bertarung lidah dengan Kuroko, sebagai lawan yang kurang berpengalaman dalam mendominasi ciuman, tentu saja Kuroko harus kalah telak, lengkuhannya berkali-kali harus lolos dari bibirnya saat Kagami menghisap lidahnya kuat-kuat.

Walaupun Kuroko tengah terbuai dengan ciuman dalam Kagami, tapi si surai baby blue itu masih bisa menyadari hawa keberadaan orang lain, walaupun mereka datang dengan mengendap-endap. Manik aquanya melirik kekanan dan kekiri dan sedetik kemudian kedua maniknya membola begitu menyadari ketiga senpai mereka tengah mengendap-endap dengan membawa seutas tali dan datang dari arah yang berbeda.

Menyadari tindakan mereka diketahui sang korban, Hyuga dan Izuki mempercepat langkah mereka mendekati Kuroko, dengan nafas yang memburu setelah bergumulan lidah yang dahsyat, tubuh kecil Kuroko segera melepaskan diri dari kungkungan lengan sang partner yang lebih besar. Mengambil kuda-kuda sebelum akhirnya menginite pass kai para penyerang yang mendekatinya.

Hyuga kembali diserang pada bagian dadanya, membuatnya terlontar sejauh beberapa meter dan berhenti setelah punggungnya menghantam pohon, Izuki terkena pada bagian perut membuatnya tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya di atas tanah, sama seperti Izuki, Aida tertohok pada perutnya, membuatnya langsung pingsan mengenaskan di dekat Izuki.

Kagami yang baru saja tersadar dari jetlag ciumannya hanya menatap kebingungan ketiga senpai yang bertebaran dan tumbang berserakan dengan tidak elitnya. Dengan satu pengambaran seperti sekarang hanya bisa diartikan dengan satu hal, bahwa misi mereka telah gagal.

Kuroko masih berdiri mematung di depannya, mengignite pass kai tiga orang pastilah menguras tenaganya, perlahan Kagami mencoba mendekati si pendek sebelum manik aqua itu menatap tajam manik crimsonnya.

"Apakah Kagami-kun begitu membenciku, sehingga menyuruh para senpai untuk menangkapku dan hendak mengikatku?"

Kagami bersumpah lebih baik terlohok dengan ignite pass kai milik Kuroko daripada harus menatap wajah sendunya seperti sekarang. Manik merah Kagami terpejam sebentar sambil memijat keningnya sejenak, mencari sebuah kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan peristiwa tadi. Namun saat kelopak matanya terbuka sosok surai baby blue itu sudah raip dari pandangannya.

**OoO**


	3. Chapter 3

Kagami mengalami dilema, antara mencari Kuroko yang tiba-tiba menghilang atau mendahulukan menolong para senpainya. Beruntung disaat Kagami tengah kebingungan, Mitobe —sang pencari air kelapa— telah datang.

"Mitobe-senpai, tolong rawat para senpai, aku akan segera mencari Kuroko, ku rasa dia berlari kearah hutan."

Mitobe ingin sekali menayakan perihal kenapa teman-temannya bisa terkapar dengan tidak layaknya, namun pertanyaan itu harus ditelan bulat-bulat saat menatap wajah Kagami yang menguarkan aura khawatir yang luar biasa.

"Bawa ini, dan pastikan Kuroko meninumnya." Mitobe mengulurkan botol bening yang sedari tadi digengamnya pada Kagami yang sedang menenakan jaket hitamnya dan mengigit ujung lambu senter.

Satu anggukan yakin dari Kagami adalah ibarat sebuah janji pada sang senpai untuk menyeret Kuroko kembali ke tenda mereka.

"Dimana kau bersembunyi Kuroko, aku pasti akan menemukanmu."

**OoO**

Menemukan Kuroko yang memiliki kemampuan misdirection sungguh merepotkan, ditambah dengan suasana yang sama sekali tidak mendukung, senter kecil dalam tangan Kagami tidak terlalu membantu proses pencarian yang sudah memakan waktu cukup lama. Malam makin larut, sedangkan rembulan tak jua menampakkan cahayanya karena terhalang awan yang bergumul menutupinya.

Suara Kagami hampir serak karena terus mengumandangkan nama Kuroko memecah kegelapan hutan, kakinya hampir kebas karena terus saja berjalan mengelilingi hutan tanpa ujung, dan perutnya benar-benar kelaparan stadium akhir karena belum terisi asupan karbohidrat sama sekali.

Hampir saja Kagami berfikir untuk menyerah, sebelum secercah harapan mengumpulkan semangatnya kembali, dan sebuah suara janggal yang menuntutnya untuk menemukan si pembuat keonaran.

"Hachiiii..." manik merah itu segera mencari kearah suara bersin yang sangat dikenalnya, suara bersin mahluk pendek yang telah berani meninggalkannya saat dia tengah memecamkan mata sejenak.

Manik mata Kagami terus mencari sosok surai baby blue dalam pekatnya warna malam, menembus hutan dengan manik mata yang makin memicing, hingga ketika Kagami mencoba untuk menonggakkan kepala, surai baby blue itu nampak ada di atas sebuah pohon, segera senter diarahkan ke tempat dimana Kagami melihat surai baby blue, dan nampaklah sosok pemuda berkulit pucat, yang sangat kontras dengan warna wajahnya yang makin memerah dan hanya jersey hitam dipadu dengan celana pendek yang melekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan diatas sana Kuroko! Turun sekarang juga, kau itu sedang sakit." teriak Kagami, geram melihat pemuda yang begitu dia khawatirkan malah nampak dengan tenangnya bertengger diatas pohon yang tingginya hampir lima meter itu.

"Aku tidak akan turun, kalau aku turun pasti para senpai akan menangkapku dan mungkin akan mengikatku."

"Turunlah Kuroko, tidak akan ada orang yang akan mengikat atau menangkapmu." bujuk Kagami, dia benar-benar sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan sang partner. Bergelantung diatas pohon dengan hanya pakaian minim hanya akan memperburuk keadaannya yang sudah demam.

"Apa salahku Kagami-kun? Kenapa para senpai membanciku seperti tadi? Aku hanya ingin bertemu Kagami-kun, hanya ingin menyentuh Kagami-kun, hanya ingin selalu bersama Kagami-kun. Apa aku salah dengan hal itu?" sungguh tak akan ada yang sanggup menatap manik aqua yang mulai berkaca-kaca itu, begitu manis, begitu menyentuh hati, begitu sayang untuk tidak memeluk tubuh pucat itu.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam Kagami-kun? Apa kau juga membenciku seperti senpai yang lain? Apakah aku salah jika ingin berada dekat bersama orang yang aku sayangi?"

Backsound petir imajiner mengelegar terdengar dalam otak Kagami. Pernyataan cinta yang aneh dan dalam situasi yang janggal pula. Kagami tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan saat ini, jika ini adalah pernyataan cinta normal dalam arti kondisi Kuroko dalam keadaan normal, dan di tempat yang normal pula —bukan dalam keadaan salah satu dari mereka bergelantung di atas pohon dalam keadaan demam karena sebuah jamur— tentu saja dengan lantang Kagami akan mengatakan bahwa dia sesungguhnya juga mencintai partnernya itu.

"Kuroko... aku mohon turunlah, dan minum ini agar kau segera baikan. Setelah itu aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu." Pinta Kagami sekali lagi, benar-benar miris melihat tubuh pucat itu semakin terpapar udara dingin yang menusuk.

"Tidak... Kagami-kun pasti berbohong. Itu pasti racun, aku pasti mati setelah minum itu, Kagami-kun yang membenciku, pasti ingin aku minum racun itu supaya aku mati kan? Aku tidak mau!"

Tangan Kagami mengepal, kerutan pada dahinya makin nampak jelas, dan rasanya saat itu juga Kagami ingin sekali mengoyangkan pohon di depannya agar bocah pendek yang bergelantung di atasnya terjatuh dalam pelukannya.

Kagami sudah sangat lelah dengan semua ke OOC yang diderita sang partner, lelah dengan semua ocehan yang semakin tidak nyaman didengar telinganya, dan sangat lelah melihat Kuroko yang makin keras kepala karena tidak jua berniat untuk turun dari tempat tongkrongannya.

"Turun sekarang Kuroko, aku memerintahkanmu untuk turun sekarang juga!" perintah Kagami dengan suaranya yang luar biasa tegas lebih dari biasanya.

Kuroko tersentak begitu mendengar suara baritone Kagami dengan nada memerintah yang begitu mengintimidasi dan tegas.

"Jika kau tak mau turun sekarang, aku akan naik ke atas dan menyeretmu turun dari sana!" teriaknya lagi, sedangkan manusia yang diteriaki nampak membisu seketika.

Kagami masih menatap tajam sosok pemuda yang masih dengan keras kepala mempertahankan posisinya di atas pohon, tak berhasil dengan teriakanya kini pemuda surai merah itu menghujam tajam manik aqua milik Kuroko dengan manik crimson miliknya.

Satu detik... dua detik... tiga detik dan sepertinya tatapan tajam Kagami berhasil menghancurkan dinding keras kepala Kuroko, karena secara berlahan kaki pucatnya mulai merangkak turun dari pohon tempatnya bernaung.

Senyum Kagami sedikit terkembang begitu menyadari partnernya sudah berhenti keras kepala, namun senyumannya harus tertelan kembali saat dilihatnya salah satu kaki pucat Kuroko salah menginjak ranting yang rapuh dan menyebabkan tubuh ringkihnya harus menyerah pada kekuatan gravitasi bumi.

Kuroko harus memejamkan matanya erat-erat, terlalu takut pada hantaman bumi yang akan segera dia rasakan, punggungnya pasti akan cedera parah jika bumi berhasil menyambutnya.

Dan disaat Kuroko yakin bahwa dirinya akan menghantam bumi dengan keras, dirasakannya sepasang lengan sudah menangkapnya terlebih dahulu, mendahului kerasnya lantai bumi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kuroko membuka kelopak matanya saat dirasakan sebuah nafas halus menumbruk hidungnya.

Wajah yang terbingkai surai merah itu nampak lega, setelah beberapa detik yang lalu menampakkan wajah khawatir yang luar biasa.

"Kau sangat keras kepala Kuroko, tidak ada yang membencimu. Para senpai melakukan itu karena sangat mengkhawatirkan demammu yang tak kunjung turun, sedangkan kau nekat keluar dari tenda dengan tubuh lemah dan jalan yang sempoyongan. Dan aku tidak membencimu, minuman ini bukan racun, melainkan air kelapa muda yang bisa membuatmu lebih baik. Akan aku buktikan padamu kalau ini bukan racun."

Kuroko mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan luar biasa panjang dari Kagami, setelah menurunkan sang partner dan merengkuh pinggangnya agar tidak kembali kabur, Kagami mulai meneguk air dalam botol yang semenjak tadi digenggamnya.

Setelah melempar botol yang hampir kosong itu ke tanah, sebelah tangan Kagami yang bebas segera merengkuh dagu pemuda disampingnya, mengeliminasi jarak sedekat mungkin dan mendaratkan ciuman pada bibir pucat sang partner.

Kagami terus menekan bibir Kuroko agar mau membuka bibirnya, terus ditekan agar cairan yang ada dalam mulutnya bisa ditransfer pada tenggorokan sang pasangan. Beberapa detik kemudian, bersamaan dengan tertutupnya kelopak matanya, Kuroko mulai membuka bibirnya, dan tanpa banyak membuang waktu, Kagami segera mendorong cairan yang tadi barada dalam mulutnya. Awalnya Kuroko sedikit tersentak, namun begitu cairan itu sampai dikerongkongannya dia dapat merasakan rasa manis yang masih tertinggal dalam mulutnya.

Bukan hanya Kuroko, Kagami pun nampak terenggah-enggah begitu kedua bibir itu saling terpisah. Tubuh Kuroko nampak limbung, dan dengan sigap Kagami segera merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu dalam gendongan bridal style.

"Dan satu hal lagi, aku tidak pernah membencimu Kuroko, malah sebaliknya aku sangat mencintaimu."

Blus... wajah Kuroko yang sebelumnya sudah merah karena demam, kini makin memerah karena malu dan bahagia.

"Aku ingin kau istirahat dan tidur Kuroko." perintah Kagami tajam.

"Aku tidak mau tidur, jika nanti aku tertidur aku takut Kagami akan menghilang lagi." rengekan manja Kuroko membuat Kagami mengecup bibir tipis Kuroko sekali lagi sebelum dia berjanji.

"Aku berjanji akan menemanimu, akan berada di sampingmu sampai kau tak menginginkan aku berada di dekatmu."

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog**

Pagi yang cerah bagi Kawahara Koichi, Fukuda Hiroshi, Furihata Kouki plus Koganei Shinji. Para petugas pencari air itu harus menginap di rumah warga sekitar karena mereka berempat tersesat dalam hutan.

Ditemani dengan nyanyian merdu burung pagi hari, langkah mereka ringan menuju tempat dimana teman-temannya mendirikan tenda. Berharap semua temannya masih disana untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Tapi... begitu sampai ditempat kemah, empat remaja itu nampak kebingungan karena tempat berkemah mereka nampak sangat berantakan, sebuah tenda nampak bolong di bagian belakangnya, sebuah pohon nampak miring dengan cara yang aneh, dan sangat sepi seolah semua manusianya masih tertidur padahal matahari sudah terbit sejak tadi.

Kogenai dengan lancangnya menyikap sebuah pintu tenda berwarna merah dihadapannya, sedetik kemudian terdengar teriakan dari bibirnya, dan dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat dia segera bergabung dengan tiga junior yang lain, menghambur pada tenda yang diyakininya adalah milik kapten mereka.

"Kapten... apa yang Kagami dan Kuroko lakukan! Kenapa mereka tidur sambil berpelukan?" teriak Kogenai begitu dia memasuki tenda. Dan pada detik itu juga Kogenai harus membekap mulutnya rapat-rapat saat melihat kode Mitobe yang menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Kogenai dan tiga junior lainya yang masih kebingungan nampak menatap tubuh Aida, Hyuga dan Izuki yang lebih mirip tubuh mayat. Pucat, tidak bergerak dan kelihatan kesakitan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa kalian habis diserang alien?" teriak histeris Kogenai sambil mengunjangkan tubuh ketiga temannya, yang sayangnya tetap tak mampu membangunkan ketiga teman mereka.

Dalam tenda merah, seorang pemuda bersurai merah nampak mengerjamkan mata beberapa kali begitu mendengar suara teriakan tidak merdu dari luar tenda. Dari sebelah kirinya terasa tubuh pendek yang semalaman bergelung dalam pelukannya.

"Bukan mimpi rupanya." gumam sang pemuda pelan.

"Kau tidak bermimpi Kagami-kun, semua benar-benar terjadi, semuanya nyata."

Kagami tersentak, dan buru-buru bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring, menatap dengan waspada pemuda surai baby blue yang nampak juga hendak bangun dari tidurnya.

"Apakah kau mengingat semua peristiwa kemarin Kuroko?" tanya Kagami waspada.

Manik aqua itu menatap manik crimson Kagami, dengan pose berfikir Kuroko mulai menjawab pertanyaannya. "Hmm... mungkin banyak yang terlupakan... tapi," dada Kagami kembali berdedup tak beraturan seiring dengan kalimat yang sengaja digantung Kuroko. "tapi aku ingat setiap rasa dalam bibir dan mulut Kagami-kun."

Kalimat ambigu itu ditutup dengan kedipan mata mengoda milik Kuroko yang sontak saja membuat wajah Kagami menjadi semerah buah cerry.

Tak peduli dengan keributan yang terjadi diluar tenda mereka, masa bodoh jika ada yang akan memergoki mereka, persetan jika pemuda dihadapannya ini akan memberontak, kabur atau bahkan memerahinya. Yang jelas kini Kagami tengah membenamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk si surai baby blue, menghujaminya dengan beberapa kiss mark yang tidak akan hilang dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

**Benar-benar Tamat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Gomen ne~ telah mengabaikan fic ini, tapi kini saya sudah benar-benar menamatkan fic Amanita Muscaria. Niat awalnya hanya ingin two-shot, tapi karena terlalu panjang jadi saya buat tiga chapter.

Semoga para reader bisa terhibur dengan fic geje saya...

Arigatou untuk **Ruki-chan SukiSuki'ssu, jesper.s, RisoleSoes19, Retatsu Namikaze, Myadorabletetsuya, mikkinekonyann, Ai Selai, Seijuuro Eisha** karena sudah mereview, memfav dan memfollow serta membuat semangat saya berkobar. Ho~ ho~

Spesial Thank'z to **Retatsu Namikaze-san**, terimakasih sudah memaksa saya. ^^

Jadi ingin malas nulis terus biar tetap dipaksa Nami-san. Ho~ ho~

Akhir kata...

Ada keluhan, muntahan, kritikan, omelan, saran atau pujian **#plak**

Silahkan klik **Review**... ^^


End file.
